How It Should've Happened: Ron and Hermione's Kiss
by The Demon Ledger
Summary: *WARNING! SPOILER* If you haven't read the 7th book, don't read this! Or do, then read the seventh book: In any case, this is Ron and Hermione's kissing scene: How it should've happened! Fun, flirty, and in the middle of the battle of hogwarts. Enjoy!


A/N: We reenacted all of our scenes, just to get them right! (Miriam being Ron, and myself being Hermione) We tried acting it out in its entirety, but... it got a bit awkward... towards the finish. :3 Merlin's beard!

Ron and Hermione Kissing Scene: Revised.

"Ron. The room is THAT way!" Hermione shrieked. The tension in the hall was becoming unbearable, the walls of our beloved school crumbling around us. What a terrible time to be dashing it out.

"No, Hermione, the room of requirement is," and as he pointed in the exact opposite direction as Hermione, the walls gave a resounding crash, and I heard a scream. He stuttered incoherently for a moment, before saying very quietly; "that way."

"For a moment." I said, finally using the silence to my own advantage. "Please, just-"

"HARRY!" They both yelled at me at the same time. "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

I backed up, slightly wary now that they were both yelling at me. "Fine. Fine. Whatever, have your crazy moment! Just forget the horcruxes and the mission were on! We'll just stop fighting You-know-Who because you two have a slight tiff to sort out!"

"Thank you Harry, we quite appreciate your understanding." Said Hermione sarcastically.

They continued to argue for a moment, and I zoned them out, not caring to hear what trivial nonsense they were going on about now. We all knew we were standing directly in front of the Room of Requirement, but no one seemed to care. The tension was building, and I was ready to snatch the basilisk fangs and run into the room by myself.

Suddenly, I heard this tremendous shriek, and, turning, Ronald was hanging upside down by his ankle.

"Never tell a girl to calm down! It never works." She pulled him towards her, his nose now millimeters from her own. "Now I'm all whipped up, you see me getting whipped up? And you know whose fault this is Ronald? It's yours! Because you told me to calm. Down." He crashed to the floor, staggering up before she could tackle him while he was down, and slapped her across the face, instantly regretting his hasty decision. I just stood there, feeling like an idiot for not trying to intervene earlier.

Her eyes lit up with an fire, and I knew he had done the worse.

She pounced! But, not in the way you would expect.

I turned, sniggering, but instead of hearing punching slaps, and seeing a cloud of smoke, with stars coming out of it like in the cartoons, I just saw tangled limbs, and a mess of hair, while Hermione's legs were wrapped around Ron's waist, and their lips were moving in a deep, steady, fast rhythm, plastered together like, how do I put this, oh yes, like the world was ending.

Ron peeled her off of him, trying carefully not to hurt her in anyway. "Really Hermione, I don't think I understand girls at all anymore." They were plastered back together in an instant, making me uncomfortable to be around them. Fleur and Bill would've been proud.

"Er, guys?" I said slightly quietly, the air plunged with the sounds of a tumultuous fight, shrieks and hollers making the hall an awful place for snogging. How did they continue on like this? "The, the horcruxes? Do you recall?" They didn't respond, and after a moment of slightly embarrassing actions, best not named here, I finally yelled over all the fighting; "RON, HERMIONE. We need to find Voldemort, there happens to be a bloody war going on here! For all you know, Fred, George, or even Ginny could be lying dead somewhere! Now, stop your snogging and lets go!"

They pulled away, smiles embedded in their eyes.

"Righto," said Ron, running a hand over his flame colored hair to straighten it out, while Hermione ran her fingers through her own mane of bushy hazelnut colored hair. "Lets go."

A/N: Well? Did we do an ok job portraying the characters and everything? 3

R&R! Suggestion, inbox me mk? Lubbs!

~~ Mircat and Bellsio!


End file.
